Benutzer Blog:Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche/Psychische Störungen
Psychische Störungen Da ich momentan für eine CP über verschiedene psychische Störungen recherchiere und es mich doch sehr stört, wenn ein weißes Etwas mit großen Augen und freundlichem Lächeln als "Psycho" bezeichnet wird, habe ich mir gedacht, eine kleine Zusammenfassung zu psychischen Störungen wird denen, die noch Potenzial haben sicherlich helfen. Dieser Text entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit meinem Bruder. Wir beide sind definitiv keine ausgebildeten Psychologen und haben bei dieser Zusammenfassung auch vieles ausgelassen. Für einen ersten Überblick reicht es, wer sich jedoch tiefer mit der Materie beschäftigen will, sollte sich nicht hiermit zufrieden geben. Und nun zu den Psychischen Störungen. In erster Linie kann man zwischen vier verschiedenen Verhaltensstufen einer psychischen Erkrankung unterscheiden. Bevor ich sie jedoch aufzähle, will ich auf einen sehr wichtigen Punkt hinweisen, den ich sicher immer wieder nennen werde: Die Übergänge dieser Stufen sind fließend. Es gibt kein schwarz und weiß, sondern nur jede Menge Grau. Darauf muss man genau achten. Und nun zu unseren vier Gruppierungen: -normale Menschen -Neurotiker -Psychopathen -Psychotiker Die normalen Menschen: An sich wäre das nicht schwer zu erklären. Die langweilige Tante, der doofe Schulkollege, die vergessliche Oma, an sich normal, nur da die Übergänge, wie gesagt, fließend sind, ist es schwer zu unterscheiden, was noch "normal" ist. Spricht man hin und wieder mit einer inneren Stimme, ist das noch normal. Wird die Stimme zu aufdringlich, ist man angeblich ein Neurotiker. Doch woran misst man nun, wie aufdringlich die Stimme ist? Eine schwere Frage, normal ist also nicht gleich normal. Bevor wir jetzt aber zu den Neurotikern übergehen, ein kurzes Zwischenwort. Natürlich misst man nicht an der Körpergröße, wie 'wahnsinnig' ein Mensch ist, nein, dafür gibt es eigene Begriffe. Hier die für uns und beinahe generell wichtigsten: 1.) i-Wert 2.) e-Wert 3.) n-Wert 4.) p-Wert 1.) Der i-Wert: er beschreibt die Neigung zur Introvertiertheit. Je höher er ist, desto wahrscheinlicher werden Angstneurosen, Phobien und ähnliches. Natürlich haben diese Beeinträchtigungen nicht nur sehr introvertierte Personen, aber es ist wahrscheinlicher (Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das sicherste Schiff der Welt sinkt *hust* Titanic *hust* wurde auch sehr gering eingeschätzt). 2.) Der e-Wert: er beschreibt die Neigung einer Person zur Extrovertiertheit. Je höher er ist, desto wahrscheinlicher werden aggressives Verhalten, schwaches Gewissen, asoziales Verhalten und ähnliches. (Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass die Klassenqueen gleich ein Serienmörder ist) Zwischenwort im Zwischenwort: i- und e-Wert schließen einander automatisch aus. Eine Person mit einem e-Wert von 100 hat ohne Ausnahme einen i-Wert von 0. Aber auch wenn zb. der i-Wert nur bei 1 liegt, kann der e-Wert nichts anderes als 0 sein. 3.) Der n-Wert: er beschreibt die Neigung einer Person zum Neurotizismus, also wie stark die psychische Labilität ist. Je höher er ist, desto wahrscheinlicher werden Stimmungsschwankungen, plötzliche, unerwartete Reaktionen, generell psychische Störungen und natürlich ähnliches. Der n-Wert schwankt allerdings auch oft in der Pubertät, das ist allerdings "normal" und wird nicht (immer) als psychische Störung gesehen. 4.) Der p-Wert: Er beschreibt die Menge der psychischen Störungen. Liegen zb. eine Wahrnehmungsstörung und eine Persönlichkeitsstörung vor, so ist der p-Wert im höheren Bereich. Gibt es "nur" eine Gefühlsstörung, ist der p-Wert eher klein. verschiedenen Arten von Störungen folgen später. Und nun, ab zu den Neurotikern! Neurotiker Es gibt zwei verschiedene Arten von Neurotikern. 1.) Dysthemiker Sie neigen zu recht hohen i-Werten und auch ihre n- und p-Werte liegen im hohen Bereich, wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines hohen p-Werts sehr unwahrscheinlich ist. Prozentuell gesehen ist dies die häufigste psychische Störung. Dysthemiker neigen recht selten zu Gewalt und die Grenze von ihnen zu normalen Menschen ist sehr vage und undeutlich. 2.) Hysteriker Sie haben meist einen mittelhohen e-Wert, ihr n-Wert ist meistens geringer ausgeprägt als bei Dysthemikern. Ihr p-Wert ist fast immer erhöht, (echte) Hysteriker sind allerdings sehr, sehr, seeehhhr selten. Hysteriker neigen zu asozialem Verhalten, Suchtverhalten und extremen Reaktionen. Sie reagieren oft hysterisch (ach neee?), diese Störung ist aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Damit hätten wir die Neurotiker abgeschlossen und kommen damit zu den... Psychopathen (darauf warten alle, nicht wahr?) Auch Psychopathen werden in zwei Gruppen unterteilt. 1.)Primäre Psychopathen Sie haben die höchsten je gemessenen n-Werte. In ihrem Verhalten sind sie relativ extrovertiert, sie neigen zu Aggressionen und Gewalt. Oft zeigt sich schon im Kindesalter asoziales Verhalten (um hier ein Beispiel zu nennen: In Österreich gab es vor kurzem den Fall eines 15-Jährigen - mittlerweile, glaube ich, schon 16-Jährigen - der seinen gleichaltrigen Freund (15) erschossen hat, nachdem sie beide ein vorher lahmgelegtes Mädchen vergewaltigt hatten. Der Junge gilt als Psychopath, schaut man in seine Vergangenheit findet man zb. den Fall, dass die zwei Meerschweinchen des Kindergartens mit Bleistiften erstochen aufgefunden wurden - der Junge galt damals als der Hauptverdächtige) Sie sind meist soziopathisch veranlagt, soziopathisch veranlagt darf aber nicht mit Soziopathie verwechselt werden! Primäre Psychopathen haben meist einen hohen p- und e-Wert. 2.) Sekundäre Psychopathen Sie haben die höchsten je gemessenen e-Werte, ihre n- und p-Werte sind normalerweise im mittelhohen Bereich. Wie primäre Psychopathen neigen auch sie zu asozialem Verhalten, aber in einer anderen Form (der primäre Psychopath haut dir eine rein, der Sekundäre sorgt dafür, dass dich niemand mehr mag). Bei ihnen ist die Empathie schwach bis gar nicht ausgeprägt. Sekundäre Psychopathen haben oft einen sehr hohen IQ, allerdings ist sekundäre Psychopathie nur sehr schwer feststellbar, da sich diese meistens auch ganz normal geben können. Meine Lieblingspsychopathen. Damit haben wir die Psychopaten (leider schon) abgehandelt und kommen nun zu unserer vorerst letzten Gruppe. Psychotiker Unter Psychotikern gibt es die höchsten gemessenen p-Werte, aber bis auf diesen Umstand sind sie nicht einteilbar. Psychotiker müssen keinen erhöhten n-Wert haben (oder überhaupt einen) und können emotional auch sehr stabil sein. Es ist allerdings auch möglich, dass sie neben dem erhöhten p-Wert auch andere erhöhte Werte haben. Instabile Psychotiker sind auch die einzige Menschengruppe, die von Introvertiertheit zur Extrovertiertheit wechseln kann, oder anders herum. Psychotiker haben IMMER mehrere psychische Störungen, allerdings nicht im Hinblick auf die oben beschriebenen, sondern auf... Psychotische Störungen -Realitätsverlust: dies beschreibt, wenn ein Mensch durch seine Psychose nicht mehr in der Lage ist, einen Beruf auszuführen oder generell ein normales Leben fortzuführen, dh. er wird eigentlich durch seine Störung von der Norm in die Exzentrik oder ähnliches "abgeschoben". -Wahrnehmungsstörung: wird unterteilt in: 1.) Visuelle: zb. Halluzinationen,... 2.) Profane/Physische: zb. Stechen, Brennen, Kälte, Hitze, Phantomschläge,... Psychosomatische Schmerzen gehören nicht dazu. 3.) Akustische: zb. Geräusche, die aus dem Körper zu kommen scheinen, oder Geräusche von außen, Stimmen, die allerdings auch kritisieren, Befehle geben und ähnliches, es ist eher unwahrscheinlich dass sie einem freundlich gesinnt sind. Ein Tinnitus ist nicht zu akustischen Störungen zu zählen. Zu allen drei Störungen gehört die sogenannte Dermazotoenwahn (oder leichter auf Englisch, delusional parasitosis), bei dieser glaubt der Erkrankte, dass in ihm ein Parasit ist. Er spürt ihn, hört ihn oft auch und sieht ihn sogar, obwohl nichts vorhanden ist. Eine Parasitosis tritt meist unter Einfluss von Drogen auf. -Denkstörungen: zb. Paranoia, Größenwahn, Wahnideen (wer außer mir dachte bei allen dreien an Kira?), plötzliche Ideen, die sich nur durch Therapie entfernen lassen (Für alle Fans von E.A.Poe: Auch die "Monomanie" des Helden aus der Kurzgeschichte "Berenice" ist dazu zu zählen. Er fixiert sich immer auf einen Gegenstand und für die nächste Zeit drehen sich seine Gedanken und sein Handeln lediglich darum. Der Begriff Monogamie ist mittlerweile überholt),... -Sprachstörungen: zb. Stottern (Ja, Stotterer, ihr seid psychisch KRANK!), unablässiges Reimen, neue Wortbildungen (die man nutzen muss), eigene Sprache (die man nutzen muss. Tolkien war nicht krank),... -Bewegungsstörungen: zb. ungeordnetes ziehen von Grimassen (quasi Tourette im Gesicht), ungeordnete heftige Bewegungen, lähmungsähnlicher Zustand (plötzlich kann sich die Person nicht mehr bewegen und genauso plötzlich wieder. Oder sie bleibt in diesem Zustand - nur aufgrund der Psyche),... -Gefühlsstörungen: sie sind von all den Störungen am fließendsten zu der Normalität, daher ist es auch schwer, so etwas zu diagnostizieren. Zu Gefühlsstörungen zählen zb. kaum Gefühlsregungen zu haben, unpassende Gefühle (zb. bei einer Todesnachricht lachen, obwohl man denjenigen mochte),... An sich kann man eine Gefühlsstörung so beschreiben: Nach der Erziehung sollten die Gefühle nicht so auftreten, wie sie es tun. -Persönlichkeitsstörung: Sie findet sich meistens bei Autisten, Betroffene glauben, etwas anderes zu sein (als konkreter Fall: In meiner Volksschule gab es einen Jungen, dieser glaubte, er könne sich in einen Drachen verwandeln. Er glaubte auch, er könne Flammen speien - war immer nervig, sich die Spucke wegzuwischen). -Persönlichkeitsspaltung (wenn es zwei Persönlichkeiten sind)/multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung (wenn es mehr als zwei sind, also drei aufwärts): Bei einer multiplen Persönlichkeit existieren mindestens zwei Entitäten unabhängig voneinander. Sie müssen sich nicht zwangsläufig kennen oder voneinander wissen, es kann auch (wie zb. bei Sleepless) vorkommen, dass eine wach ist, wenn die andere schläft. Allerdings - und das ist für CP-Schreiber sicher interessant - ist es bei zwei Persönlichkeiten eher unwahrscheinlich, dass eine auf Jekyll und die andere auf Hyde macht (also auf Gut und Böse). Eine zweite Persönlichkeit ist meistens der Ersten gut gesinnt. Wenn man jedoch mehr hat - so ab 10 aufwärts - wird es wahrscheinlich, dass einige nicht so nett sind. - verschiedene Arten von Schizophrenie: 1.) einfache Schizophrenie: ein bis zwei Symptome 2.) Katatonie: Bewegungsstörungen herrschen vor 3.) Paranoide Schizophrenie: Wahnideen und Paranoia herrschen vor 4.) Hebephrenie: Halluzinationen und Unberechenbarkeit herrschen vor 5.) Schwere Schizophrenie: sehr viele Symptome -Manisch-depressive Psychose: Zwei extreme Gefühlszustände, nämlich Manie (gesteigertes Selbstwertgefühl, das Gefühl, alles zu können, Freude,...) und darauf folgende Depression (Melancholie, Lethargie, das Gefühl nichts wert zu sein, Suizidgedanken/ -versuche, unter Umständen SVV,...), wechseln einander ab. Quasi ein ewiges von himmelhochjauchzend zu zu Tode betrübt. -psychotische Depression: wie Manisch-Depressiv, bloß ohne Manie und ohne erkennbaren Grund (im Gegensatz zur neurotischen Depression) -psychotische Manie: Man lese den oben stehenden Artikel und tausche die Worte Manie und Depression jeweils durch das gegenteilige Wort aus. Da gerade das Wort neurotisch auftauchte... hier: Neurotische Störungen -Angstneurose: Beschreibt die Angst vor einem Ding (es muss nicht zwingend ein Gegenstand sein) ohne eine Ursache. Sie darf hierbei nicht mit einer Phobie verwechselt werden, diese hat ein Ereignis oder ähnliches zugrunde liegen. Als Beispiel: Jemand hat panische Angst vor Kakerlaken, obwohl ihm noch nie etwas schlimmes mit ihnen passiert ist oder er schlimmes gesehen hat --> Neurose Jemand hat panische Angst vor Kakerlaken weil er Man in Black gesehen hat oder ihm einmal eine über das Gesicht gerannt ist --> Phobie -Zwangsneurose: Es besteht ein Zwang, der zwar unter großer Mühe unterdrückt werden könnte aber dann zu Unsicherheit und Unruhe führt, weshalb der Betroffene ihn gar nicht unterdrücken will. Zb.: Zahlenzwang, unablässiges Waschen der Hände, Putzzwang, nach jedem Satz ein Wort (zb. "tack", also nicht einmal sinnvoll) setzen,... -depressive Neurose: ist an sich wie eine depressive Neurose, allerdings ist eine Ursache erkennbar (zb. der Tod einer nahen Person) -Konversionsneurosen: sie tauchen hauptsächlich bei Hysterikern auf und führen zu körperlichen Folgen, so zb.: Lähmungszustand, Taubheit, Blindheit, Impotenz, Krämpfe, Schluckbeschwerden, Ticks (unwillkürliches Muskelzucken),... Bei all diesen Beeinträchtigungen ist keine körperliche Ursache nachweisbar. Damit sind wir fürs Erste auch schon am Ende angekommen. Wenn diese Zusammenfassung Anklang findet, lässt sich über einen zweiten Teil nachdenken, der dann andere psychische Störungen behandelt. Für alle die sich weiter mit der Materie beschäftigen wollen kann ich das Buch "Psychologie" von Werner Herkner empfehlen. Es werden natürlich nicht nur die psychischen Störungen behandelt, aber es ist sehr angenehm zu lesen. Und bitte, bitte, benutzt diesen Eintrag nicht, um euch selbst zu diagnostizieren. Eine Diagnose kann euch nur ein Psychologe stellen, denn der versteht in der Regel schon etwas von seinem Handwerk, im Gegenteil zu irgendwelchen Jugendlichen die ein bisschen in einem Buch und dem Internet gestöbert haben, weil ihnen langweilig war. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite Kategorie:Hilfe